Durarara! New Beginnings
by ErmaBach
Summary: Tsukora Aphelia Kuron has lived in Ikebukuro, Tokyo, Japan her whole life. Not everything's normal for her considering she has unnatural talents. But when she starts Raira Academy even the most unnatural things don't really matter. Crappy summary, but please read and tell me if I should do a sequel. I've also posted this story on Wattpad under the username Fem Germany.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I stared out the window of the fifth floor of my school. As usual I knew that 7th period was always a drag like any other period. But then again, school was always a drag for me, even as a young child. Nevertheless, I still get good grades with an average of 3.98 out of 4.0. Not bad huh? By the way, my name is Tsukora Aphelia Kuron. I go to Raira Academy in Ikebukuro, Tokyo, Japan. It's a pretty good private school as only the smartest kids get in. Starting at 7th grade through 12th, it makes me a Freshman. Yeah, I'm 13 years old. Now, I may seem like a normal girl dazing out the window in the middle of her class, but you're wrong.

I don't have any supernatural powers, but I do have some unnatural talents. I happen to be very skilled in Sojutsu, which is way of the spear. I also have unnatural strength. This only happens in a few humans because the brain limits your full muscle power so you can prevent yourself from getting injured. My brain doesn't do that, I just go for the kill! Anyways, I grew up in Ikebukuro so I'm used to these things, until I started Raira Academy.

Shizuo Heiwajima is known as the strongest man in Ikebukuro. I just happen to be his girlfriend. Izaya Orihara is the guy that really ticks him off. I just happen despise him as much as Shizuo. Izaya is known as the guy you don't wanna mess with. Believe me, he's bad news. He's known as an information broker, but I know there's something more... "Ms. Kuron, the answer to number 5?" Ms. Nekomura called to me. I snapped up and replied, "Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci was born on April 15,1452 in the territory of Florence." "Okay, correct. But next time you want to skip class just say so." she said.

I got up out of my chair with my book bag and left the room. Nobody stared at me anymore when I did this but only Izaya did. I saw him take one glance at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked out the room. I walked down the hallway with my bag over my back and my hands in pocket. I really did look I didn't have a care in the world.

A few minutes later, I saw my brother, Sora, skipping class as well. "Nii-sama." I called out. "You're skipping class again?" he said sounding annoyed. "At least I'm passing them, right? Besides, offered me to skip class." I said. "Hm." he grunted. "And where are you going?" I asked. "Bathroom." he says. "You and your small bladder." I say mocking him. "And you're any different?" he said walking off. "I don't use it as often though. I control my bladder." I say smirking. "Whatevs..." he says walking into the boys bathroom.

I really love my fraternal twin brother. I just love teasing him at times. Just then then the bell for 8th and last period rang. I don't see how you can have lunch at the last period of the day. I like it though, because I get to relax. As I made my way to the roof, I heard a commotion in the school yard. It was Shizuo again with the Yakuza. I bet Izaya called them on him again. Something just doesn't smell right though...


	2. Chapter 2

I could smell something stirring up. I ignored my hunch as I walked up the stairs to the rooftop. Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder and I took a sharp gasp. "Skipping lunch again?" the voice said. I turned around. Of course, it haaaaaad to be him. Izaya Orihara. "Izaya..." I said with a glare. "Tsukora." he said with a smirk. "What do you want?" I asked angrily arms crossed over my chest. I thought I smelled trouble. "Nothing, just checking up on my enemy's girlfriend." he said eyes trailing off. He just really loves to mock me. "What's it to you?" I ask. "How's Shizu-chan doing?" he asks, his eyes darting back to me. "Why don't you ask him?" I say smirking. "But you know he'll kill me." he says laughing. Sadistic punk. "Yeah, especially if he catches you talking to me." I retort. "Alrighty then, laters Tsu-chan!" he says skipping off downstairs. "I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled at him.

Gosh he gets on my nerves. I opened the door to the roof and walked outside. Ahh~ Fresh breeze. This is something I can relax to. I sat down in my favorite spot, right over the schoolyard. I took out the bento box I had prepared for my lunch. At least today was Friday and I could relax knowing the day was over. Life in Ikebukuro is fun, if you like adventure because it's everywhere. Everything that happens here is strange, urban myths, color gangs, the whole works! I enjoy it though. That's a trait that Izaya and I share. I like this certain personality of mine but not sharing with Izaya...

I finish up my lunch and pack it back in my bag. Oh well, time to go homeroom. I stood up and stretched. I picked up my bag and left. As I made my way downstairs to my homeroom on the first floor, I saw Sora again. "Well that's rare, seeing you twice in one day." I say sneaking up on him. "Oh hey." he mumbled. Hm. He's not his normal cheery self. I wonder what's up? "You okay Sora?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Ah~ nothing. I just got turned down." he said walking alongside me. "By who?" I asked. I had no idea he had a crush on someone. "Minami Hibari." he said. "What did she say?" I asked. Poor thing. "She said, 'Let's just be friends'." "Hmm. I guess she's not ready for a relationship." I say soothingly. "There are plenty of other fish in the sea. And if that doesn't work, she'll probably think about going out with you. Don't worry yourself!" I said encouragingly. "Thanks, Tsukora. I'll see you when you get home." he said walking off to homeroom.

Now you're probably wondering, when I get home? I have some 'bussiness' to attend to. I made it to Homeroom as soon as the late bell rang. I took my seat in the back as usual. I didn't have to pack any textbooks, unlike the other students, who had homework. I sighed. Sometimes being the smartest and strongest was annoying. Izaya glanced at me as he put his textbooks in his bag.

I was about to say something to him, but the door suddenly opened and Shizuo walked in. The teacher looked at him and said, "Heiwajima-san, you're late." He glanced over and said, "Sorry, the Yakuza were messing with me again." She sighed and said pushing up her glasses, "Alright, I'll excuse you for that." He went over and sat in his seat. He looked pretty grumpy... as usual.

As I about to look somewhere else, I saw a shimmer of red out of my eye. My eyes turned back to where it was. Shizuo's hand was in bandages. The Yakuza must... Nah... The last time that happened was with Seiji Yagiri. Seiji who doesn't attend school because he's chasing after this girl he's "destined" to be with. I saw her the other day. She looks like Anri's lost friend Mika Harima. I met her at some point before she hooked up with Seiji but she doesn't seem to remember me.

Lost in my thoughts, the bell rang without my notice. I snapped up and grabbed my bag and darted out the room. I checked the time; 2:30. What to do on a Friday afternoon? I might as well go over to Simon's Russian Sushi restaurant. Simon Brezhnev is a Russian man with dark skin. He's pretty strong compared to Shizuo and I. So put us three together and we kick yakuza butt!

I made my way over to Russia Sushi and saw Celty ride up. Celty Stulurson is a Dullahan from Ireland. She lives with Sinra Kishitani but, I'll introduce him later. She doesn't have a head so she "talks" using her PDA. She wears a cat-like helmet with a capital S over the left socket of where her eye would be. She stepped off of her motorcycle and turned to "look" at me. She seemed surprised and texted, [_What are you doing here?_] I laughed and said, "Grabbing something to eat."

[_Where's your brother?_] "Well, he's at home. I was going to get some sushi for the both of us. What about you?" I said. [_Same here. It's for Shinra. I didn't feel like cooking today._] she texted quickly. "Okay then!" I said. Celty and I walked into the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

As Celty and I walked into Russia Sushi, we were greeted by Simon. He towered above the both of us with a demeanor that scared me the first we met. "Ah~ Tsukora, Celty, welcome to Russia Sushi!" he says happily. [_Hey Simon. Sounds like you dropped the Russian accent._] Celty texted. I nodded my head in agreement. "Heh. I guess it took a while. So, what brings you guys here today?" he asked leading us to the main counter. "Just picking up some dinner." I said casually.

Celty violently tapped my shoulder and started texting. She showed me after a few seconds; [_How about you and Sora-kun come over for dinner?_] "That sound like a great idea! I'll call Sora!" I said digging in my bag to find my cellphone. As I opened I received a text message from Shizuo. I opened it and it said, "_I'll be over later at 9:00 P.M._" I wonder what he has in plan.

I then dialed Sora's number. "_Hello?_" I heard him answer. "Hey Sora, it's me Tsukora." I said. "_What happened?_" he asked. "You know where Shinra Kishitani lives right?" I asked. "_Yeah? You want me to go over there?_" "Yeah. Celty invited us to dinner." "_Ah no problem. Sounds like you're in Russia Sushi._" "You're right. We'll be over soon so make your way there now." I said. "_Alright then. Bye nee-sama._" he said hanging up.

[_This is gonna be great!_] Celty texted zealously. "Alright, your order is ready!" Simon called to us. I went up to counter and paid the yen. "I'll be seeing you guys soon!" Simon said. "Thanks." I said taking up the bag. Ah~ Sushi always smell good. We walked outside the store. The time was 4:00 P.M. Sora and I will leave at 7:30 P.M. I hope he's there now anyways. It's a good 15 minutes walk to their house but it's further from Russia Sushi.

As we approached Celty's motorcycle, I realized I need a helmet. Suddenly, a black aura smoke came out of Celty's right hand and materialized into a helmet. Hm... There's possibly a chance she could read minds... I took the helmet and hopped on the back of the motorcycle.

!

We finally reached Celty's apartment when she texted me [_It's been a while since you've been to our apartment, right?_] I nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess it's been a while." The elevator stopped as it came to our stop. We got off and walked down the hallway until we reached 5A. Celty rang the doorbell and I heard, "Celty! Is that you?" Obviously, Celty didn't answer because she couldn't. Shinra knew it was her. After all, she's the only friend that can't talk. I heard the lock click and the door opened.

"Yay~ Russia Sushi for dinner!" Shinra said smelling the aroma. Celty jabbed him in the stomach and texted, [_Don't broadcast it, baka._] "Ow..." Shinra moaned. "Oh, nee-sama, you're here!" I heard Sora call from the living room. "Hey Sora." I responded. Celty and I walked into the apartment and put the bags on the table. [_I'm gonna wash up okay? Try not to let Shinra anywhere near the bathroom ._] Celty texted. I laughed and said, "Don't worry about that." She waved and turned the corner to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the living room and sat next to Sora and Shinra. It was relatively quiet except for the sounds of the shower. "Okay guys, you know how I hate quiet." I say looking at the both of them. "Oh really?" Shinra says with a suspicious grin on his face. Sora looks at him with a confused look until I burst out laughing. That four eyed tick started tickling me. "Knock... it... off!" I say through uncontrollable laughter. Suddenly, Sora joins in and Shinra falls off the couch. We all stop for a moment and stare at Shinra and then back up a couple of feet.

"What?" Shinra says brushing himself off. I look at Sora and Sora just points behind Shinra. Shinraturns around and sees Celty standing in front of him. "Hey Celty." Shinra says grinning. Celty takes out her cellphone and says _[A tickle fight without me? You'll pay dearly Shinra]_ Once again, Shinrais on the floor face red from Celty tickling him. Sora and I start laughing. "Celty I can't breathe!"Shinra yells. Immediately Celty jumps off of Shinra and texts _[You need an ambulance?] _Shinrapicks himself up once again and says, "I couldn't breathe while I laughing so much. I don't need an ambulance. But you can be a nurse for me to-" Suddenly Celty jabbed him in the stomach andtexted _[Don't say those kind of stuff!] _"Sorry Celty." Shinra said pushing up his glasses.

The rest of the dinner evening went fairly well. Sora and I returned home after having a great time at Celty's. I checked my watch. Exactly 7:30. "Come on Sora, walk up a little faster." I say. "Sorry, Russia Sushi always makes me sleepy." he says yawning. "Make sure you go to bed early tonight." I say dragging him along. "Okay." he stiffles through another yawn. 15 minutes later we arrive at our house. "Sora you took a shower before we left for Celty's right?" I yell through the hallway. "Yeah. I'm gonna take a nap... Have fun on your date with Shizu-kun." he says walking to his room.

I take my shower and put on my black skinny jeans and baby blue halter top. I took my sneakers out of my closet and went by the front door. "Sora, I'm leaving now!" I say. No response. Oh yeah, he's definitely knocked out.

I wonder what Shizuo wants from me?


	5. Chapter 5

I walked outside for a while. Nothing strange about being a tad bit early for a date, no? Many of the color gangs are normally out by this time, but there were nowhere to be found. That's really strange. Just then, mischievous chuckles came from behind me. I turned around to see a smirking flea-tick thingy.

"Hey Tsu-chan! What you doin' out here at this time?" Izaya asks.

"None of your business." I spat.

"Oooohh~ Someone's on their bad side..." He said in a mocking tone.

"Argg... You... LITTLE!" I charged at Izaya with my fists. He then dodges it and manages to throw one of his flick blades at me. "Izaya Orihara get your flea ridden butt down here!" I yell.

"What are you, my mother?" he whines.

"No... Just... PISSING ME OFF!" I yell at him once more. His flick blade manages to scratch my face slightly but that doesn't bother me. I finally manage to land a blow on him which sends him flying. Oh good. I walk over to where he landed. Got him in the gut.

"Itai... Tsu...chan..." he groans. I bend down to his level on the ground and pick him up. "What are you doing?" he asks me sligthly confused and shaking.

"I'm taking you to Namie." I say.

"Mmkay..." he mumbles. Did he just fall asleep on me? I walked a couple of blocks to Namie's house and ring the doorbell. The door opens.

"Hello. Oh~ It's you Tsukora." she says with a smile. She takes a glance over at Izaya and looks at me puzzled. "What happened this time?"

"He was being a pain." I say.

"The usual thing here, Tsukora." she said with a painful expression on her face.

"That's...not fair... You guys can't talk about... me like that..." Izaya whimpered.

I laughed and said, "Izaya, you're just lucky it wasn't Shizuo-kun. He probably wouldn't even bring you back to your house."

"Ah, you're right. Thank... you Tsukora-san." he said rather politely.

"Yeah. So you guys later." I said walking off. Izaya is a strange guy. The first moment he's a pissant and the next, he's all pathetic and shit. I can't stand him.

"Yo," a familiar voice called out to me.

I turned around to find Shizuo and I jumped into his arms. "Wha-" he started.

"I missed you." I said mumbling into his chest.

"It's only been a couple of hours. What would happen if I died?" he said jokingly.

I let go of him and stared into his eyes and said, "You can't. Don't say things like that." He looked taken back and then he laughed quietly. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh. Tsukora, you have to be careful around Izaya. I don't trust him." he said with a serious face.

"Neither do I. I don't intend to get too close to him, but thanks for worrying." I said. I wonder what made him bring up that topic so suddenly.

"It seems we haven't been getting enough time to see together, leaving you more vulnerable to Izaya or the yakuza." he said.

"Yeah, but how does that me vulnerable. I hate to think about it, but you're not saying that I can't defend myself, are you?" I asked a little irritated.

Shizuo seemed to hear the irritation in my voice and said, "Not even close. I'm just really worried and I can't freakin' stand Izaya in Ikebukuro."

I nodded to myself. Shizuo's hatred for Izaya reaches above and beyond. "So what do you plan to do, because we both know very well that the yakuza won't give in to weakness." I ask.

"I'll move in with you if that's what it takes." he said with a very VERY serious tone.

I took in a gasp and exclaimed, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind." he said.

"Of course I don't! When will you be moving in?" I ask curiously.

"Next week Friday at the latest." he said. "You have an extra room right?"

"No. I do have an extra bed in my room, because I used to sleep with mom." (A.P.S. Her parents are dead. So that's why everything is so carefree...)

"Oh yeah. So, I'll move in one by one." he said.

I grinned to myself. I always wanted this happen, but wow. That was unexpected. What he said about Izaya puzzles me the most. _I don't trust Izaya... or the yakuza..._

Sigh... I have too much on my mind right now...

"Shizuo, you're going to walk me home?" I ask rather sleepily.

"Sure, come on. Let's go before the curfew police come out." he says putting his hand around my shoulder.


End file.
